Fairy Girl
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: Catalina shows up at the gangs school. maybe a little romance...lots of heated arguments...a talking cat.no not Kyo and a little teeny tiny secret
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door of the classroom, as the teacher opened it. (Haru's and Momiji's class). A girl around 5'2, wearing black baggy pants, a tight grey t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie, even though it was summer, walked in. She had long wavy hair that went down to her lower back. It was an odd grey color but matched with her eyes

You

"Who are you?" the teacher asked. God who else would I be?

"Your new student? Catalina Trevaouli?" the class snickered at the comment but I don't think the teacher was very happy.

"Why are you out of uniform!"

"I'll get it when I get it ok? The Principle already ok'd it."

"I'll have to talk to him, and your hair! You are not allowed to dye it."

"Its not dyed." I was starting to get pissed at this guy who does he think he is?

"Don't you lie to me! Fine I'll let this little incident go, go take a seat next to Haru. Haru raise your hand." A kid with black roots and white hair raised his hand. I guess he's ok.

"Would you like someone to show you around?" the teacher asked . Why the attitude change.

"No thanks."

"well its custom" damn he has an attitude problem.

"Now class who would like to show this girl around the school? Any volunteers?" imminently all the guy's hands shot up while the girls just glared. Damn this is going to cause some trouble.

"Ah I guess you Momiji." He pointed to some weird blond kid in a girls uniform who looked overly happy. I couldn't stop my eye from twitching. Wonder if anyone noticed. Oh well I went over to the empty desk I was assigned to and sat down. I took out a sharpie and started writing on the desk, not paying attention to anyone. Soon the bell rang.

"Wow time flies when your having fun." I said sarcastically not noticing the Haru and Momiji dudes where behind me.

"Catalina that is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." I swear if he smiled anymore his face would stay that way.

"Cut the shit. Look bunny rabbit you can go to your class ok? I'll find my own way." I give people weird nicknames I don't know why. I got a rabbit vibe from him so I guess his nickname will be bunny rabbit. Both where taken back from what I said, I think it might have been the nickname. Weirdos. Walking out of the classroom Haru spoke.

"And how do you think you'll make it to class on time if you don't know where anything is." He was smirking. I'll show him.

"Watch and learn, Hun." I walked out the door and looked around I saw some guy so I walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and held my schedule with the other.

"Where is this class?" I asked pointed to the class I had next.

"Um… It w-well you go that way then right and it's on your l-left hand side." God I was right he is a nerd. I started walking in the direction he pointed to. Not noticing that Haru and Momiji where following me, not because they were stalkers but because they had my next class. -.- Stupid

I walked in the class and sat down somewhere in the back. I watched as Haru and Momiji came in. damn I hope I don't have every class with them. Stupid stalkers. Momiji just smiled and sat next to me, as did Haru but he had a smirk on his face. I stuck out my tongue and looked away. Yeah I know real mature.

"Here let me see your schedule." I gave the bunny rabbit my schedule trying to figure out what he was doing.

"All of your classes are with us! That's great! Don't you think so!"

"Sure I'm jumping up and down with joy."

"At lunch you can meet Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hanna, and Uo!" god does he ever stop smiling. I sighed at put my head on the desk ignoring the teacher yelling at me. That's how my classes went that was except lunch. Dun Dun Dun


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rung signaling that it was time for lunch. yippie.

"Oh yeah I cant wait come on Catalina hurry!" suddenly he grabbed my hand and started running towards the unknown. Whaaaah help me. Darn I think I accidentally said that out loud cause everyone was looking at me. Damn. We ran into the lunchroom with Haru tagging along.

"There they are! Hey Tohru." He didn't even let go of my hand yet. My poor hand. I'm going to have to scrub at it tonight. We walked over to a group of people. Some purple haired guy, a carrot top, a girl with long blond hair, and a girl with a braid, then there was this weird looking over bubbly chick. Why me!

"Hi Momiji! Who's your friend?"

"I'm Catalina, I'm new."

"Duh." Who the fuck said that I looked around till I found the source. It was carrot top. Grrr.

"Look kitten why don't you shut your trap when people are talking?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't call me Kitten! And who the fuck are you!"

"I'll call you what ever I want and I just said you retard!" we were having a glare off on either side of the table. Then the purple guy started to talk.

"I'm sorry for my cousin Miss. Catalina you mustn't pay attention to him. I'm Yuki Somoha I'll introduce you." Hee hee he looks like a girl. He pointed out Uo, Tohru, and Hanna she was physic damn, but oh well I always have my shields up anyway. We all sat down at the table damn I was the only one without food, I didn't want to look poor and I was Starving!

"I'll be right back." I smiled and walked around the cafeteria a ha! I found a victim. Someone left their lunch on the table un-supervised I quickly walked by and stuffed the food into my bag. I walked back to the table and took out some of the food using that as my lunch saving the rest for dinner. We were all eating when a high-pitched yell erupted though the lunchroom. Damn.

"Who stole my lunch!" stupid bitch. Ignoring her I turned to Momiji.

"Hey what classes to we have next?"

"Music and gym." I smirked.

"Well those are pretty useless classes. Well see you tomorrow." I waved at walked out of the cafeteria. Lets see where to go? I think there's a little market not to far from here I could pick up some supplies there. I walked out of the school and onto the town.

Back at the lunch room

"She shouldn't skip on her first day" Momiji was a bit worried about his new friend.

"Her waves…are odd."

"How so?" Tohru was a bit worried also.

"I cant sence them."

"What likes she's dead or something?" Kyo was stuffing his mouth.

"No…she's blocking me from her mind…she's hiding something."

"I'll go follow her. You guys are probably over reacting." Haru got up to follow Catalina. He followed her out side onto a dirt road. Staying far behind mostly covered by the trees, but still watching.

Haru

Where is she going? Oh well might as well follow her. She has to be hiding something she acted as if she knew about the curse. Calling Momiji bunny rabbit and Kyo kitten. I followed her to the run-down part of town. She lives here? No this could just be a little hide out or something. I watched as she slipped though the door of an old worn-down abandoned building. Damn I can't go in; I'll probably be seen. I'll just head back now. If I hurry I can make it back to the school by the time everyone gets out. Now which way is the school?

You

"Tigger! I'm home." (Tigger was your cat, and best friend. You've had her since you where 6. Oddly enough you guys can communicate. You guys can use telepathy or she can talk to you, but out in public you stick to telepathy.)

"Why the hell are you back? I thought you weren't supposed to get out for another hour." She stretched while watching you come up with an excuse.

"We got out early! Isn't that great? I heard about a little market not to far from here we can go there later on. K?" I placed down my bag and took out some of the food I stole from lunch, offering it to Tigger then taking the rest.

"Alright, did you meet anyone?" she said nibbling at some sushi.

"Well I met some people but I don't know. I got weird vibes from some of them, almost like animal vibes, weird."

"Well at least you meet someone."

"Aww you didn't meet a handsome kitty?"

"Shut up" not realizing how tired we were we fell into deep sleep. Forgetting all about the market.


	3. Chapter 3

i dedicate this to Sango'sChild because she was my first reviewer and ...the love of my life...its been exposed!...anyway...hopefully you keep reviewing

* * *

"Fuck! Shit shit shit! Tigger why didn't you wake me up! I was supposed to go to the market so I could get us some stuff. And now I'll be late for that damn school!" judging by the sun it was about 7 in the morning and school started around 7:30.

"Oh well we needed the sleep, just go by the Market today and see what you can steal. Why are you worried about being late to school I thought you hated it." She was mocking me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Well miss smarty pants if I'm late they might want to talk to my parents or something."

"Oh its not about someone you met yesterday? Oh well hurry up and don't forget your bag. Now shoo I'm going to see if I can catch anything in the woods." I picked her up and gave her a kiss before running out of the building.

The gang

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo where walking to school waiting for Momiji and Haru to join them.

"I wonder if he found anything out about our new friend Miss Catalina?" Yuki asked.

"Well she's not my friend." When they rounded the corner they saw the bubbly Momiji and a very tiered Haru. Before they could say anything.

"I got lost getting back."

"Dumb ox." Kyo muttered.

"I followed her to this abandoned building, I'm not sure if she lives there tough. On the way I caught her eyeing peoples wallets or purses. I think she might have stolen that chicks lunch yesterday." He yawned and looked at them waiting for their answer.

"Oh my she doesn't have a home!"

"We don't know that for sure Miss Honda." They where almost inside the school when they saw Catalina running up from the road. Today she was wearing tight dark grey jeans, a black tank, and her black zip up hoodie. Momiji blocked her path causing her to trip and fall on him.

You

"Damnit kid why the hell you'd do that?" I got up and dusted myself off; looking around I saw that Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru were there too. They all had a shocked expression on their face.

"What? Do I have something on me? Do I?" what the hell were they staring at?

"Um Miss Catalina would you like to come to dinner tonight?" I was a bit shocked, they knew me for not even a day and they want me to have dinner at their house? How am I going to get out of this one? .

"Well you see I have a cat and I don't want to leave her alone more then I already do. My mom will probably though her out." I smiled while trying to get around them.

"That's ok you can bring your cat. Where do you live we can pick you up." damn it! Why can't they leave me alone?

"Just tell me where you live and what time I have to be there. I have to take care of some stuff first then I guess I could come over if its ok with my mom that is." I don't think Tigger will want me to go.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah! Your going to have dinner with us that's great! Don't you think so?" god bunny rabbit was hyper. He ran up and gave me this huge hug. Ew.

"Ahhh! Help me! It's going to eat me." I laughed down at him. Omg I laughed. Ew. He grabbed me and Haru's hands telling us if we didn't hurry we were going to be late. We all walked into the room and took our seats. The teacher didn't give me any lip just a glare as I sat down. Stupid hick. I took a piece of paper off someone's desk and started to doodle. I drew little stick people killing each other. Someone took my paper, I looked over to see whom and it was Haru. He was looking at my drawing and drawing some of his own. When he gave it back I saw that he drew a wilting rose with a pool of blood. It was good really good. But I didn't want him think that I liked it so I wrote under it. What the hell is that? my stick people are so much better. XP. I passed it to him, but he never got to write a response because the bell rung. Momiji lead the way to the next class and the next one and the next one till we came to the one before lunch. We all sat in our seats waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hi ya babe. Want to go out sometime." A guy said walking up to my desk. He didn't even know me. Ew.

"Ha please, go out with you? Not if my life depended on it." I smirked at how irritated he got. After a few minutes of just glaring he walked back to his desk. The class went by quicker then expected and soon I found my self at the lunchroom, again.

"Hey Catalina, Momiji, Haru." Jeeze that Tohru girl is a bit too happy. We all sat down at the table, I of course didn't have any food but I didn't care I wasn't that hungry any way. Plus its risky stealing at school it gets around and people are looking out for their shit. Damn something was tugging at my mind. As if someone was trying to get I. I looked around the table and saw Hanna.

"Look waves, stop trying to go into my mind its not going to work." She looked embarrassed that I caught her; she looked down at the table and blushed. Uo turned to me then.

"waves?"

"Yeah I give people nick names. It's a habit." I drew little circles on the table with my finger.

"So you'd rather hang with these creeps then me?" damn its that guy from class.

"Yes now leave me alone before I hurt you." I was still drawing circles. I heard a loud thud and looked up. It turns out Haru and Kyo threw the guy across the cafeteria. Wow.

"Um thanks." I was kinda weirded out that Kyo would help me out.

"No problem"I looked up at him and smiled. Ew I think I'm going soft. I quickly looked away. I looked over at the clock we only had about 5 min. left and I didn't want to go to music or gym. As if Yuki sensed this he said something.

"You shouldn't skip today. Why don't you go to your last to classes it wont be that bad." Grrr.

"Fine whiskers." They seemed a bit confused by my nickname, well what else could you find that went with rat? The bell rung and Haru, Momiji, and I went off to music. Dun dun dun. I'm so going to dread this! .


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is dedicated to samgurlalways ...another love of my life

* * *

We walked into what I guessed was the music room. Sob

"Well, well. Miss. Catalina you finally decide to join us." The teacher, the mean, evil teacher walked over to me glaring all the way.

"Believe me, not because I wanted to." I was heading towards a seat when he stopped me.

"Oh and for that statement you get to sing for the class." My mouth is always getting me into trouble. Whahaha.

"I'm starting to get a sore throat I don't think I can sing." The truth was, is that I can't talk in front of people and definitely not sing.

"Oh that doesn't matter I'm sure you'll be fine. Now here's the lyrics, start." I looked down at the packet he gave me then out to the crowd before me. All of them were snickering. I left the class and decided to find my next one and wait till it started…ok where would the gym be?

I'm so hungry! Ugh. I definitely have to get something after school. I hope Tigger caught something. When the bell rang I met up with Haru and Momiji and us three went towards the gym, separating into different locker rooms. Damn I don't know anyone. I walked in and borrowed some rental gym uniform that smelled weird. Ew.

"Catalina! Hey!" who the hell? It was Tohru and her friends. Wait weren't they supposed to be in a different class? They where older then me.

"Hey sunshine, what are you doing here?" when she realized that that was my nickname for her she beamed and gave me a hug. Awkward.

"We all have class together!" um……damn.

"Yippee." I don't think I kept the sarcasm from my voice but I didn't give a shit I was standing there in some weird short shorts, only because the school gave them to me, with a sweatshirt over top. Tohru grabbed my hand and ran me outside where every one else was. Just great. Haru and Momiji where enough but now I have to deal with Kyo and Yuki, sunshine and her friends. And as if on que Kyo and Yuki got into a fight.

"I'm gonna beat you, you damn rat!"

"And how many times have you said that, you stupid cat?"

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!" ugh. He needs to work on his come backs.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm gonna beat you anyway, like always."

"And that changes now!"

"Look why don't we have a race with everyone? And I don't see why you guys are fighting I'm going to win anyways. Just to let you know." I smirked at him as he flared up.

"Fine a race between all of us. Just don't cry when I leave you in the dust!" the teacher came out and announced that we where to take 5 laps around the track. Oddly convenient for our race. I guess they have to run a lot around here. I hate gym. The whole class spread out on the start line of the track with me, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and wait where was waves and Uo? Then I saw them hiding out in the bushes. Smart. Why didn't I think of that? Damn. Well now I have to beat kitten.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" the teacher then blew his whistle and we took off. Yuki, followed by me then Kyo, and well Haru, Momiji, and Tohru were in the back somewhere. I was gaining on rat boy trying to drown out Kyo's yelling. Not really seceding though.

"Maybe you should slow down so you can be with your little boyfriend Haru, you guys do spend a lot of time together" how stupid is he? He's trying to piss me off so he can catch up to Yuki. How childish can he be? –Rolls eyes-

"Your really bugging me kitten. Why don't you run up here. sorry I guess you cant I didn't realize you were that far behind." I looked back and smirked at him. me and Yuki where in the front and only had 2 more laps to go. Kyo flared and started to run faster. I looked over at him and noticed how he wasn't sweating. _That probably means he can go for a while. And look how his shirt is tight over his muscles._ Ahh naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts! I turned around with a deep blush on my face hoping he didn't see me staring at him.

" Your not scared I'm going to beat you are you?" I turned around to see him right aside me. Damn. I sped up but he kept talking. "oh I think your starting to slow down, or are you slowing down so you can be with me?" he wasn't serious but it pissed me off anyway.

"Stop acting like a baby that you are, you stupid idiot." I yelled at him causing Kyo to turn to me. Wait what's with that look? _I think it's sexy. Grrrrr._ EW. Nasty!

"Awww you're not getting mad are you?" He smirked down at me. Frowning I sped up so I was right behind Yuki.

" God Yuki what's with your cousin? He's a total ass." He chuckled and slowed down a bit so we could talk. From behind us Kyo yelled. "I AM NOT!"

"Miss. Catalina I'm terribly sorry he just seems to have a social problem," really I hadn't noticed. "Plus he's not really good at losing." He said glaring at Kyo. There were only a couple feet more to go I took advantage of Yuki's slow pace and raced ahead, causing me to win. . Which I happily rubbed in the face of a certain kitty.


End file.
